Enter Jade
by KugekinoMajou
Summary: Read Me if You Dare. This is a story of a Shadow hunter entering the world of superheroes only to find out that mundanes are not all that they appear to be. In fact, they are very interesting which only piques her interest more. Follow Jade Blackthorn on her adventures into the world of The Flash and Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my name is the Kugeki no Majou which is Japanese for the witch of the void.**

 **Today I am going to tell you a story of a girl from the world of Shadowhunters who meets some unexpected mundanes. Now she is a stand alone character that is of my creation and no one else's and all the characters that will be introduced are owned by the CW network** ** _The Flash and Arrow_** **not by me.**

"Alright Jade you go on ahead and we will follow you after, we just have to go and grab something first alright" said Jade's mother.

"Fine but hurry who knows how long this might hold" said Jade.

"Don't worry said her mother giving her a kiss on the forehead. We won't be long my darling Jade"

Following her mother's instructions, she went on ahead and into the portal with the hope of

going to Idris, that beautiful place that always fascinated Jade.

But when she arrived on the other side if the portal it was not Idris. She did not see the faces of her fellow shadowhunters, nor the demon towers up ahead as she often saw upon entering the city rather all she bore witness to was an empty warehouse full of big storage cartridges and the stuff her parents had already put through the portal.

This can't be right said Jade. This portal was meant to open to Idris not some mundane warehouse. I have to notify my parents so that we can get this stuff back to the institute and open a portal to Idris not this place. However, as Jade thought this, the portal began to close, Jade attempted to stop it but it was no use. What could she do to prevent the portal from closing? And so it did, the portal closed leaving her stranded in some warehouse in one of the mundane's cities. Well no matter Jade thought, All I have to do is find out where I am and open a portal back to the institute. Hopefully my parents haven't left for Idris yet because then well I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

So Jade used an open rune to unlock one of the storage carts in the warehouse to see if any were empty and as luck would have it one was. She then took all the things brought from the portal and placed them in the storage cart and used a locking rune. On second thought Jade also put a glamour rune on as well on the cartridge so ensure that no mundane would find it.

Once that was done, Jade decided to leave the warehouse and make her way to the nearest library to see if they had some maps she could look at or better yet a computer would be nice. Unlike other shadowhunters Jade was well versed in technology which is why she never had a problem maneuvering the streets with her phone when she hunted demons. By the angel, did she miss her phone. Her mother had made it clear she didn't want Jade to bring her phone with her in Idris, not that it would have worked any way, but she could have listened to music while she trained and yet her mother had said no. Now here she was trying to find out where in the world that portal transported her to without her means of contacting her parents great.

Upon exiting the warehouse, she crossed the street and headed for the big buildings looming ahead, one of them had to be a library or a store that sold maps at least then she could get back home. As she was walking by, she noticed that there was a lot of noise coming from one building in particular, Central City Bank read out front of the building. What a peculiar name for a bank?

Those mundanes and their strange customs. Thought Jade. But what Jade failed to realize was that there was a robbery in progress at the said bank with the people inside being held hostage. The police were outside, listening to the demands of the thief and his cohorts, biding their time waiting for something or someone. Sadly, no one came, at least not the one they thought they were hoping for. After all, Central City had no hero, none they knew of at least.

Jade continued her search for the library when she heard 2-3 more police cars wailing toward that same bank, people crowding around even more so than before. It all made Jade curious. What could possibly draw so many mundanes to a boring building such as that thought she. Glancing in one of the store windows she saw people gathering around a television. Using her steele to activate the heightened hearing rune on her forearm, she could hear the television even from where she was standing.

And now we bring you updates on the armed robbery at the Central City Bank. Police are trying their best to make sure all the hostages get out of there alive and well but it is proving difficult what with the demands of the meta-human Roy Bivolo and his cohorts as well as the fact that meta-human task force has yet to arrive on the scene. Stated the woman on the screen.

Meta-human? Thought Jade. What in the angel's name is a meta-human and why are these mundanes making such a ruckus about? They're just a couple of men. She has fought demons that would give a person nightmares from the mere sight and these mundanes are afraid of a couple of men. Ha! Thought Jade.

As Jade was contemplating all of this, a scene on the television caught her attention. It was the super powers that the armed robbers were using. It had her dumb-founded to see mundanes perform such feats and with ease no less. So Jade, being the shadowhunter that she was, decided why not find out who was stronger? This mundane with these strange abilities or one of raziel's own children?

Well she was about to find out. She took out her steele again and drew a rune for heightened speed that made her run as fast as light itself. In no time she was standing in front of the bank again but if she was going to prove to not only herself but also the thief who was stronger she would have to remove her glamour. Which would mean she would be seen so she decided to use a disguise. Glancing around her surroundings she began to smile, that mischievous smile she always displayed whenever she came up with a plan. Just thinking about it made her remember how her mother always refused to employ her plans because of the grin on her face. Ugh she had to finish this quick and return to her search. She had to get home. No matter, with this newly formed plan there wasn't any doubt that she would be caught.


	2. Author's note

**Hello my wonderful readers,**

 **It would seem I have been very lazy when it comes to updating this story, worry not I plan to do soon. But before I post the new update I would like your answers to these questions of mine. The first being: Would you, my dear readers, like for this story to be told in the season 2 or 3 timeline of the flash? The second being if you would like me to do both I can but I might have to make two different stories which is fine with me. The third being: Would you like team Arrow to meet my beloved shadow hunter or not?**

 **Please respond to these questions in the review box and I shall accordingly address them.**

 **Till then my darlings, and remember "life is a book and there are a thousand pages I (you) have not yet read"-William Herondale.**

 **Yours truly, Kugeki no Majou**


	3. Chapter 2

XXXX ** _Hello all! I apologize for not posting for so long but life happens and it prevents you from doing things you love. Anyhow, here is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy! Please favorite and comment to tell me your thoughts. XXXX Kugeki no MajouXXX_**

Jade went into the store and seeing the object of her choice she took it and headed back towards the bank. Making sure the glamour rune was still activated, Jade passed by the police surrounding the anterior area of the bank and slipped in. Once she entered the bank, she removed her glamour rune and allowed the pathetic mundanes a glimpse at her before she began to charge toward the robbers. "Who are you ? Where in the world did you come from?" One of the robbers with a machine gun strapped around his shoulder asked when the glamour was removed. But she didn't reply. In fact she began to charge toward the said robber with the crimson colored cloak she had "borrowed" from the store around her. The cloak managed to cover not only half of her face but her entire body as well; all the while still allowing her to maneuver with ease. " What the..? " The one with a machine gun states when Jade comes running in his direction but just before she reaches him she gets down on her knees and slides toward him, punching him in the nether region as well as his legs causing him falling to his knees. Once he is on his knees she gets up from the floor and does a round house kick on the guy, knocking him out cold. The hostages, like the other bank robbers, are surprised by this scene that no one knows what to do except gaze at the person before them. But the silence is broken when the leader of the gang, if you could call him that, starts to get angry and orders the other two of his cohorts to take our heroine down. Upon hearing his words, Jade prepares to defeat the other two goons with ease. The two come charging at her, while the boss loots all the money after he disabled the computer's auto lock system with his gun. One of the goons charging in Jade's direction points his gun at her feet with the idea that she will be too distracted trying to dodge the bullets to notice his partner come up and knock her out. But the buffoon fails to realize that Jade had already anticipated his partner trying to knock her out. So she does as planned and tries to dodge the bullets to appear distracted but when the other man gets close enough to land a blow she grabs his arm, breaks it. " Ahhhh!" The man exclaims hearing his bones break. Jade then takes him by his arm and uses him as a shield knowing full well that his friend would stop shooting. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The man shouts. As predicted the man currently shooting stops firing. Jade takes this opportunity to push the man she is holding captive with enough strength that he collides with his friend, knocking the two out from the sheer force of the push. Jade stands above the two men, observing her handy work with a smirk on her face before she moves to take out the last of the goons, the boss. As Jade makes her way to him, he is just about done completely stuffing the money in the bag and ready to leave. Before he zips the bag up, Jade lightly taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and she punches him clear in the face. The man stumbles and tries to back away from Jade but she grabs him by the coat and smashes him to the ground, face first. The man groans in pain, blood running from his nose and mouth seeping onto the floor, dying it a dark crimson color. Jade walks over the man, yanks the bag away from him and kicks it and the remaining bags in the direction of the nearest wall where they all stop with a thud. Once that is settled, she makes her way toward the front doors, her Steele in her hand ready to draw the glamour rune that will make her presence go unnoticed by the police outside. The people in the bank merely sat on the floor, staring in awe and fear at the person who had managed to take the criminals down. No one moved a muscle; believing that if they did they would surely die, even though the crisis had been avoided.

After what felt like an eternity, Larry the security guard is woken up by one of the bank employees. Seeing the scene before him, he decides to rally everyone together and have them leave while he maintains the situation here long enough for the police to come in. But seeing this scene before him makes him wonder 'what in the world happened here?' As he dwelled on this, the police came barging in ready to take down the criminals and handcuff them. "Officers!" The security guard calls. "Yes officer Ekels, What can I do for you?" Detective West responds. "Well first you can tell me what happened?" asked the security guard Ekels. "We were hoping you could tell us since we have been outside the bank for quite sometime devising a plan of action to get the hostages out safely". The detective responds. " All I can say detective is that I walk out of the break room after lunch and find everyone on the floor as 4 hooded figures have guns pointed at everyone. I radio it in while at the same time going for my gun. Next thing I know I am shot on my left shoulder by one of the four hooded figures. I'm out cold after that. When I finally do manage to wake up, the criminals are all knocked out cold and everyone is still cowering in fear, not moving an inch from their spots, too afraid to do anything. It was at that moment I knew I had to act fast and get everyone out and the police in here. As for who took them down, you may need to ask someone else. Although, I think you should give them some time before you do they are still a little shaken up from the entire thing." The security guard states with a look of empathy on his face as he gazes and the people who had just survived a bank robbery. "Thank you for your time Ekels. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. " Detective West responds with a smile and a curt nod in Ekels' direction. The detective then makes his way over to the crime scene and gets down on one knee. "So what do you make of it Barry?" He asks the forensic scientist, Barry Allen. "Well judging from the depressions made here and in the other two spots. The person who took down these men wasn't your ordinary person." "Are you saying what I think your saying?" The detective asked lowering the volume of his voice so the others nearby didn't overhear. "Yeah, I think we're dealing with a meta particularly one with heightened strength." "Hmmm, alright then break it down for me what happened?" Joe asked, pondering on Barry's statement. "Well I think you already know that the person came through the front door without the police or anyone noticing them. The robbers are too busy to notice the person who comes rushing toward one of the robbers, takes down the guy with the machine gun from the looks of it, as indicated by the scuff marks on the ground. Then, the others notice the person and the leader, Justin Kendrick, orders the others, Mathew Thompson and Jonathon Brown, to attack the mystery person. They too get taken down which is how the depressions in the ground appear. After the person has taken down the two, they move onto the leader, Kendrick, and takes him down as well. They then leave the premises again through the front doors like before without being noticed by the police." "Wait." Joe states. "So you're saying that there is a possibility this person not only possess super strength but also the ability to turn indivisible as well?" "That, or they could be working with someone who could turn invisible." "It could very well have been two people who came into the building, the one with the supper strength and the other that turns invisible" Barry responds, with a look of contemplation on his face as Detective Joe steps away to speak with the witnesses. As Barry squats down to exam the next location of the crime scene he ponders on the possibility of the meta human possessing more than one ability. 'If that was the case, it could mean more trouble for him and his team especially since they had Zoom to deal with. When did his life get as hectic as this?' Barry asked himself as Joe came strolling back, pulling Barry out of his thoughts.

"Bare I think you need to hear this." "What is it Joe?" Barry walks over the scene he was just examining and heads over to Joe who is standing next to officer Ekels and a very startled looking young man. 'He looks to be around my age, can't to be around and completely terrified.' Barry thought as he hazed at the young man. "Why don't you tell these two gentlemen what you told me Mr. Hide." Officer Ekels proclaimed. "Right." The man known as Mr. Hide exclaimed as he adjusted his tie, clearly indicating his anxiety at the events that previously transpired. "Hello gentlemen, my name is Henry Hiide and I am a fellow employee at this bank. The incident before you started out as any normal day, I came to work, got all of my things situated at the desk and awaited for people to come in. Around 12:30 pm, Larry the security guard went to go on his 30 minute lunch break as he does everyday in the employee break room. I was just dealing with an elderly gentlemen who came to make a deposit. Once I finished with him, I called for the next person to step forward. The man came up to me and said " I would like to make a withdrawal." I asked him for his ID and account number and the amount he wished to withdraw. He said all the money in this bank as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at me. At the same time, 3 other men pull out their guns. They yell at everyone to get down on the floor and not make any sudden movements. The man who has his gun pointed at me, prompts me to fill 4 duffel bags with cash. He also says that if I alert the police in any manner he will have his men shoot everyone in the bank. I do as I am instructed and take on of the bags and fill it up with cash. As I finish filling up the second duffel bag, Larry comes out of the break room. Seeing the scene before him Larry dispatches the police, gets shot in the shoulder and is out cold. The man who has me at gunpoint, mad with the idea that the police have been notified yells at me to pick up the pace. I try to stuff as much cash into the next duffel bag as I can as I start to hear sirens coming from outside. One of the other hooded men, informs the man pointing the gun at me, whom I am assuming is the leader, that the cops are coming. The leader informs his cohorts to assume position alpha, I have no idea what that means but they do as they are told and gather everyone up in a line up on their knees and instruct them to take out their phones. They shoot at all of the phones except one and start recording a message for the police. Once they are done they put the phone in this container of sorts and chuck it out one of the windows toward the police. By this time I had stopped doing as I had been instructed and had placed my focus on the scene before me. The leader fires a warning shit in my direction, yelling at me to continue filling up the third duffel bag full of cash getting ready to move onto the next. As I stuff the last bit of cash into the third duffel bag and move onto the last, I hear the people in the room gasping. "Who are you ? Where in the world did you come from?"One of the robbers with a machine gun strapped around his shoulder asked. I immediately stop what I am doing to look in the direction of the man who spoke. What I see is a person in a dark red colored cloak with the hood pulled over. The person doesn't respond to the man's question but merely charges toward him. The leader notices this person too and instructs me to hand him all the money I have along with the bag to him with his gun pointed directly at me. I do as he instructs and give him the money, but I falter as I hear screams coming from across the room. I go to turn my head in the direction of the screams but he yells at me to move faster, diverting my attention back to the money. I manage to give him practically all of the money as he is quickly stuffing it all in the bag. Just as he is about to zip up the last duffel bag, the cloaked individual lightly taps him on the shoulder, the man turns around and gets punched in the face. The man stumbles and tries to back away from the cloaked individual but they grabs him by the coat and smash him to the ground, face first. The man groans in pain, blood running from his nose and mouth seeping onto the floor, dying it a dark crimson color. The cloaked person with a smile plastered on their face then walks over the man, yanks the bag away from him and kicks it and the remaining bags in the direction of the nearest wall where they all stop with a thud."

Barry and Joe stand their incredulous at the story they had just heard. 'So the person who had taken the robbers down was working alone or at least was the only person visible by those at the scene of the crime. Barry contemplated. "Can you give a description of this person?" Detective Joe asked. "Hmm, well the person appeared to be a female around 5'8" to 5'9" in height that possessed amazing fighting skills." Mr. Hide reported. "Is there anything else you can tell us?" Barry asked. "You mentioned that she smiled, does that mean you saw her face?" Asked Detective Joe. "No, the hood managed to cover half of her face as well as her entire ensemble." "Although I did notice she also possessed inhuman strength based on the huge crater she made when she brought down the leader of this band of thieves." "Do you think she might be a meta human Detective?" Mr. Hiide chimed. "It could be a possibility Mr. Hiide, something we will mostly certainly look into." Detective Joe advise with a nod of his head. "If that's the case then why would they stop 4 robbers and not take the money? Unless they're friends of the Flash but if that were true then why wasn't the Flash here as well, aiding his friend?" Mr. Hiide outwardly contemplated. "Like I said Mr. Hiide, we will get to the bottom of this thank you for your time. Let's go Barry." Joe stated as he made his leave. Barry also stated his goodbyes to the young Mr. Hiide and began to follow after Joe. As he did so, he thought about what Mr. Hiide has said. 'Why would this meta human have stopped 4 robbers and not take the money? Did they have another motive for doing it? Were they working alone or did they somehow possess more than one ability as he had initially thought?' Whatever the case may be Barry knew he was determined to find the answers to all of these questions as well as find out who this person was.


End file.
